Ignition
by markofthemoros
Summary: "'Can't stop thinkin' about you, Iggs...about your body…just like the other night…' Ignis sucked his lip. 'Prompto...I'm, I'm gonna hang up now.' 'No, you won't.'" Ignis' mundane work day is interrupted as he receives a very satisfying phone call. Phonesexing. Cheeky!PromptoxIgnis. Sort of Ignis solo, but then again not at all.


Ignis' phone rang often. It was a constant he had gotten used to. Thus, when the melody rang out, nothing could have prepared him to expect _this_ as he reached out to grab the device.

Prompto.

One brow curved curiously, he brushed his thumb over the green icon. "Hello?"

" _Hey, babe."_

Ignis felt like choking as his throat suddenly clenched around an exhale. The voice, he recognized that voice, and it wasn't the one he had learned to know over their years-long friendship. No, the nature, the context of _this_ _voice_ was different. It was low and husky. The man gulped. "Prompto…"

" _Whatcha doin'?"_

A finger found its way to the rim of the glasses. "Uh-hm...working, currently," he replied, carefully, hoping that the other would take the hint. That hope was shot down, however, with the delicious, purring hum Prompto let out, and the brunet could swear there was an undertone to that. An undertone he had come to recognize very, very well. An undertone that belonged into the bedroom. Trying to ignore the tempting, deep breaths at the other end of the line, Ignis forced his voice under control as he added, "Do you need something?"

" _You,"_ a hasty breath was drawn in at the half-moan, half-demand; the brunet gulped, feeling like smacking himself at the sensation of heat rising onto to his cheeks. There was the faint sound of a zipper being undone. " _Can't stop thinkin' about you, Iggs...about your body…just like the other night…"_

Ignis sucked his lip. "Prompto...I'm, I'm gonna hang up now."

" _No, you won't."_ Through the speaker, Ignis could hear the rustling of rough fabric; the breaths shuddered with delight, a small moan slipping out. Ignis' fingers clenched the phone tighter, the air growing heavier as he breathed through his nose. " _Ya, ya want some of this, dontcha?"_ Without his consent, the slivers of arousal tingled in his loins, the voice, Prompto's breaths trailing down his spine, making him hot.

The blond took his silence as an affirmation, " _You've got blinds on your window, right?"_

Breathing deep, the emerald eyes flicked over to the shutters of his office, "...Yes."

" _Close 'em."_

Ignis' teeth sank into his lip, a slightly shuddering sigh slipped out. His nails dug into the wood of his desk a little. The other's voice, breathless and low, went straight into his hardening member, the tension he knew he couldn't keep ignoring for much longer. A fleeting touch brushed over himself, unconscious and delightful, and Ignis couldn't stop the tremor; the mental image of the owner of that playful, lustful, sinful voice; splayed out, hands running down the toned stomach, lower, as the other played with himself…the brunet let out a stifled snort, his resistance crumbling with the demanding throbbing.

Ignis almost darted across the room, sparing a quick glance outside of his office, before shutting the blinds and locking the door. Leaning his elbow against the door, he uttered through grit teeth, "They're closed."

" _I'm imaginin' it's you touchin' me, Iggs,"_ Prompto mused lowly. " _All over, just the way you do. My cock. My balls. All of it."_ The pleasured sighs in the other end of the line left little room for imagination as Ignis saw in his mind how the gunner's slender fingers curled around himself, pulling gently, the thumb massaging the tip. Just like he would. The brunet's throat was dry, heat creeping up his face and between his legs, a shuddery breath slipping out at the sounds of the other. Against his better judgment, a needy groan fell from Ignis' lips as treacherous hand cupped himself through the fabric, autonomously, like a conspirator, plotting for his fall.

" _I wanna touch you, too, Iggs."_

And at those words, Ignis lost it. With a hiss he couldn't suppress, the adviser quickly undid his zipper, making a quick work of his underwear, too; he hesitated only for a moment before his own hand descended into his pants, and he sighed, a relieved sigh, as he let his weight slump against the door.

" _Now, it's me touching you, Iggs,"_ Prompto's voice purred huskily into his ear, drawing out a breathless pant, as Ignis's hand closed around his own manhood. " _Taking you in, slowly. Sucking your cock, just the way you like it."_

"Ah...Prompto…"

" _You wanna know how it is you like it, Iggs? ...You love it when I suck you, don't you? In slow motions, my teeth, grazing you gently. Drawing 'em against your cock. ...You love it when I do that, dontcha? You make such beautiful sounds."_

"A-ah…" It was maddening! These words, never in his life had Ignis imagined hearing these words, these truths, spelled out to him like that. That smooth voice, suave and seductive, caressing his mind, making love to him in sweet whispers. His own touch burned, lingering with the memento of the blond's mouth claiming him, pleasing him, unraveling him... His flesh on fire as his arousal - blazing and lustful and all-consuming - wreaked havoc on his nerves.

" _And you know what else you like? Me licking your thighs. Starting at the base of your balls. All the way up. You squirm, Ig. You squirm, and you can't help it. All because of me."_

"Ungh…"

" _But what you love the most…"_ the lecherous voice murmured seductively - savagely, mercilessly. A small moan of fascination slipped out of Ignis.

" _You love it when I finger your ass. You moan. You writhe. You look so fuckin' sexy I can' stand it…! ...Don't you?"_

"Yes…"

" _Are you touching yourself, Iggs?"_

"Yes…"

" _Feels good, doesn't it?"_

"Yes…!" It was a whimper, lust-crazed and desperate. Ignis' breaths were shuddery with the pleasure, the sensations overbearing as the voice, that sexy, tantalizing voice in his ear chuckled, cunningly, relishing his bliss, enjoying every dazzled breath.

" _Lemme hear your voice, Iggs. Lemme hear how much you love it. How much you love me touching you."_

"Eah...Prom-Promptoh…" the brunet panted, his mind long gone as the hypnotizing voice gently disarmed him; tearing down his carefully constructed walls; enslaving him with breathless promises, gasped confessions as Prompto's voice hitched with bliss. Ignis couldn't take it anymore.

The brunet head met the wall with a low thud, the fingers around his shaft tightening as the sensual inferno rose in him. Tremors were raking up and down his legs as Ignis pumped himself in quick, deliberate strokes.

" _Ah…"_

"Haah...ah...Pro-mptoh.."

" _Ig, I'm, I'm close…"_

"Me- aah! M-me too" was forced out in a breathless grunt. The fingers clutching the phone trembled, with the exertion, with the passion. "To-together…" He almost crushed the phone at the low groan of rapture at the end of the line.

" _Ihh-Iggy..!"_

The 'shit' was hissed under his breath; the pressure building in him grew too high as the other's moans became strangled, and with a few fervid strokes, Ignis came, a choked-up cry spilling out of his mouth as he spilled himself.

Left panting, his body slumped slack against the door, the adviser's hands trembled as the jade eyes cracked open a fraction. In his ear, the moany sighs of the blond got quieter, more even. He was clenching the cell, knuckles white.

" _Haah…haah...hey, Iggs?"_ Prompto's breathless voice smirked at him.

"Unh?!" It was high-pitched and dazed.

" _Have a nice day at work."_

There was the hang-up 'clunk', and only after listening to the white noise for a few seconds did Ignis bring down the hand that was still clutching the phone.

* * *

 **Prompto, you just wait when he gets off work today...**


End file.
